Forever yours
by Goki Henjin
Summary: Red finds Purple's diary and decied to read it...only to find the scary truth. RAPR, kinda mature. Oneshot.


**Forever yours**

An Invader Zim Fanfiction

Warnings: RAPR, Mature content

Red's eyes snapped open as he found his companion's diary. He smirked, imagining he would have something to tease Pur with, so he started reading it.

"

Day X

I can't seem to take my eyes off him. He's a wonderful elite soldier, he's good looking, the shade of his skin is lovely. And his crimson eyes just make me melt away. Also his height, he's getting taller and taller whenever I see him. But he'll never notice me. Even if everybody tells me I have beautiful skin and the best purple color in my eyes, I'm not tall enough. I'm not short, but compared to him… It's eating me inside. I'm doing my best to become an elite, I'm not good at fighting, but I'm trying, I want to be with him, want to be by his side…"

Day S

In training, it's draining me…but today he was training beside me, I could hear his low gasps from all the exercise, I've committed them to memory. I want his gasps on my antennae while he possesses me, I want his skillful hands all over my body, I need him, and yet…he hasn't noticed me. Why?...

If I was invisible

Then I could just watch you in your room

If I was invincible

I'd make you mine tonight

If hearts were unbreakable

Then I could just tell you where I stand

I would be the smartest irken

If I was invisible

(Wait..I already am)

Will you turn my way sometime?

Day G

I did it, I became an elite…but still, I haven't gathered the courage to talk to him. He seems so immersed in his own world, entirely devoted to his duty, it's making me sick, why won't you notice me, Red? I've been trying to enter the group you're in. You have no idea of all the list of excuses I've invented…the superior is considering it, which is good. I want to get closer to you, Red.

Day F

I just transferred in your group. I heard we will be sent in a mission soon. I hide behind a column while I see you walking down the aisle, to the weaponries. I follow as silently as I can...I want to know which weapons you prefer, I want to know everything. I know you like popcorn and donuts. I know you even chatted with Tallest Miyuki a week ago. Is it normal to envy her, as she talked to you, instead of envying you for taking to our almighty tallest? It doesn't matter anymore…were in the same room now…you like lazers and spears, that's pretty cool.

Tonight we'll be staying in the same room. You are three beds away, I wait until everybody falls asleep, I'm stealthy and easily made my way near your bed. Your skin made me cry. I wanted to touch it…so badly. I want you to notice when I'm not around…You're so very special…I wish I was special.

Day N

Tomorrow we'll be going to our first mission. I see you sitting in your bed, with a small videogame, still ignoring everything and everyone around you. I crave for your eyes to turn my way…if I only had the courage to talk to you…

Every breath you take

Every move you make

Every bond you break

Every step you take

I'll be watching you

Every single day

Every word you say

Every game you play

Every night you stay

I'll be watching you

Oh can't you see

You belong to me

How my poor heart aches with every step you take

Day GR

The mission went wrong, we were ambushed by an enemy vessel, half of the crew died. But I knew you wouldn't, you're a true warrior…my warrior, and you won't fade that easily. I couldn't die either, now that we are in the same ship. You shout orders to me, and to the others, you're an innate leader, I melt when you mention my name. The moment was eternal…to hear my name emanating from your lips, your voice is lovely, I want this to last longer…

We managed to stabilize and land in a semi deserted planet. I was taking some things out of the ship and you put your hand on my shoulder "Good job" you muttered as you made your way into the ship. I believe, I stood there for some minutes, melting, elevated…you touched me. If I need to wreck the ship for us to stay together more time, I'd totally would…

Day UG

I've gone wrong, there's no going back…I shouldn't even be recording this, it could get me executed…but I'm doing it anyway, can't help it. What if I die and he never knew? At least, this way…I have hope.

An ambush will occur…and it's all my fault, and yet, I wanted it that way. In some minutes, the remaining residents of this planet will try and kill us. Everybody will die…except Red, because I trust him, and he wouldn't die like that…and also, I won't let him die. It will be just the two of us…alone.

Here they come.

Day LS

It's been two days since the ambush, everybody died, as expected. Everyone but Red, my Red. We escaped to some dunes; I brought some snacks with me. He's a great elite soldier. After finding a safe place, he finally opened up to me. He talked about his plans to become an invader, and even tallest. He told me Miyuki has high expectations from him. She expects him to be the next tallest. I smile to him as my heart sinks. If he becomes a tallest…I could never be with him…and if he becomes an invader, there's this possibility of him never returning.

He asks me about my plans, I tell him I want to be an invader too, which is a lie. My life plans changed when you crossed my way. I wanted to be a scientist, to help the empire grow, then you appeared. And being with you is my destiny. I just know it. I need to be with you as much as you need to be with me. The problem is, you haven't realized it. I have.

The night is cold, you don't want to make a fire since it would give us out. I pass my blanket to you, with the excuse I'm not cold, but my shivering body gives me out. You move closer to me and say we will share it. I can feel the warmth emanating from your body, it's intoxicating. You fall asleep and I venture to caress your face with the tip of my fingers. I want to kiss your skin, but I can't.

My body aches to breathe your breath

Your words keeps me alive

And I will be the one to hold you down

Kiss you so hard, I'll take your breath away

I manage to fall asleep, leaning closer to you. I want to dream about you…

Into the sea of waking dreams

I follow without pride

'Cause nothing stands between us here

And I won't be denied

Day KD

We managed to get rid of the enemies and return safely to Irk. I knew this would be the outcome, but…you've gotten taller. I'm a bit taller too, but I'm a good head shorter…everyone praises you. I don't want to be left behind by you. Never…

Day HI

I decided to break the law…I call upon some vortian outlaws scientist…I've heard they can make you taller…through a painful process…it's all right, if I'm your height, it's all right. That way, we will be together forever.

Day W

They attached me to a weird machine. They told me it will hurt and I may die from the shock. I told them it's ok, I won't die…I can't die, I had so much to lose. So much…

I felt an electric shock that made my body tremble violently, then I heard a snapping sound from my joints being torn apart, my ankles, knees, wrists, elbows, shoulders, waist…all broken in an instant. I bit my lip so hard it bleed. I didn't want to scream, I must not be weak, I repeated myself.

Then, huge needles were inserted in my broken joints, injecting skin, muscle, veins…and weaving it together. Tears ran down my face, I felt I was dying…but I didn't want to quit…I would get taller…for him.

The pain was almost unbearable, it lasted 4 hours, then, they let me rest for half an hour, if that could be called rest, because I was still aching.

"The real thing is about to begin…are you sure you want to continue?"

I nodded, since I couldn't speak anymore. The vortian scientist stepped out, after some minutes, I could see a thick needle coming down from the ceiling, and in an instant, It had pierced my stomach. I couldn't contain the screams any longer, but my voice was quieted by the rumbling of the machine. It was elongating my squeedily spooch. I felt I was going to faint, but they told me it was more probable for me to die if I fainted, so I stayed conscious and alive.

After three hours from suffering and horrible sharp pain, it was done. The machine retracted, but I couldn't move.

It's been a week since the operation, and I'm finally leaving the place. All the trauma was worth it. Now I look in the mirror and see I'm his size. Now we can be together…

Day R

We've become the tallest, thanks to that little irken Zim. I was so happy, to know now we will be together forever… so I didn't push for Zim's execution. Let just send him far away. Now we can enjoy our time together…Now I really am Forever yours. We will live on forever...You are mine, and I'm yours…this is the way it was meant to be…always.

"

Red dropped the diary in shock. He was speechless, his mind was a tornado, he couldn't, or better said, didn't want to grasp on everything he had read. He slided down until he was on his knees and grabbed his mouth, his squeedily spooched was all upside down, he wanted to puke so badly. But he restrained.

He remembered some months after they became tallest, they evolved to lovers...but he had never imagined this…

"Red, what are you doing?"

Red turned to see Purple standing on the door, with a blank expression on his face, it was terrifying for Red to see that face on Pur, so he quickly stood up, trying to hide the tablet behind him.

"Uh…nothing, I was just...making the bed"

"You read my diary" continued Purple, unexpressive

Red's antennae twitched in fear. That wasn't his Pur, was him? If Pur was really the one from the diary…and not the spoiled irken he knew…but it was true, he remembered Pur suddenly grew a lot, out of the blue. The crimson eyed irken just wanted to run out of the room, be away from his lover…it was the first time he had felt fear.

"…No…well…I...yes...Purple, I read it…I can't believe it"

Pur closed the door behind him and walked slowly towards Red whose eyes shut open and tried to back away, finding the bed on his way and falling on it.

"What are you...?"

A small smile appeared in Pur's face, it was the scariest expression he had made so far, Red felt the impulse to take out his spider legs to defend…but he just couldn't. His feelings were divided, one of ultimate fear, and the other one of sad longing, remembering all the time spent with his beloved.

"Purple, don't…"

"Shhh" Pur placed his long finger on Red's lips, followed by a tender kiss. Red's eyes closed as he hugged Purple tightly.

Purple straddled Red on the bed, kissing him hungrily now. Even if he was scared, Red couldn't resist Pur's invitation as he slid his hands through his lovers waist and legs.

Red's fear changed into frustration and lust, as he took off Pur's uniform as quickly as he could. Purple purred as Red's hand caressed his body hungrily, Red's tongue made its way to Pur's neck making the other whimper in pleasure.

Not two minutes later Red had gotten rid of his robes as well. Purple continued to straddle Red, granting him access to his entrance. Red held Pur as he entered him, making the amethyst eyed irken groan in pain and pleasure from the roughness of the act. Red knew Pur could take him, there was nobody else, just Pur.

"Pur" Red moaned as he pounded his lover harshly, taking out all his fear and frustrations on Pur, after all, Purple belonged to him.

"Red…I love you…forever"

Red kissed his companion, sticking his tongue as deeper as he could, grasping Pur's legs tighter, then stroking his antennae.

"Ah…Red…yes…take me"

Red couldn't take it longer as he released inside Pur, the other irken followed, reaching their climax together.

Purple fell over Red panting heavily, Red hugged him and kissed his forehead.

They remained silent for an hour or so. Until Pur broke the silence.

"So now what?"

"Huh"

"Will you put me on trial for all my crimes?"

"...Pur...no, how could I even do that?"

"Really? I mean my height…I..."

"Pur, you suffered so much, just for me to notice you…I feel flattered and terrified too, I admit…you're still…sickly obsessed over me?"

"Mmm now that we are tallest is like all my dreams came true Red…it's ok, it's not like I'll hurt you or anything…I'd hurt anybody that tried to hurt you…or that tried to separate us"

Red sighed as he brought Pur closer to him. "I guess…I admit that was scary…but you won. I need you Pur, I need you as badly as you need me, you succeded, you crazy fuck"

"It makes me happy to hear that" Pur nuzzled Red's neck. "I couldn't be happier..."

"Well…I also have a little secret to tell you…Pur"

"What is it, Red?"

"I saw you were taller, but before we became the tallest, I grew an inch more…"

"Really? But the measuring"

"Yes…actually I cut my feet off and replaced them with bionic ones, making myself an inch shorter"

Purple couldn't contain his surprise, his eyes looked shinier as he turned the other side, to avoid facing Red.

"You idiot… why would you..."

"I wanted to be with you"

"But you hurt yourself! And I had promised myself I'd hurt anybody that hurt you! And you got hurt thanks to me!"

"Pur, you suffered way more than I did..."

"I would have done it again! You didn't have to!"

"Forget it, everythings fine now, it's like I never lost anything, you know? Irken technology is great"

Purple seemed satisfied with Red's answer, turning again to face his lover, giving a peck on his cheek. "I am forever yours, Red"

"I know"

"So Red…"

"Yes?"

"…Can I have the feet you cut off?"

"...You crazy stalker"

...

I had this crazy idea for a RAPR fic...I'm happy I got it out...I will do an alternate ending...were things get more complicated...I don't know...I'm a romantic mess, even if I'm not romantic IRL, everything I write becomes romantic...

As you can see, it contains fragments of songs from artists, which are:  
Clay Akain - Invisible  
The Police- Every breath you take  
Radiohead- Creep  
Sarah Mclachlan - Possession

Did my stalker songs reserarch xD

I don't own the characters~ they belong to Jhonen V.


End file.
